DREAM
by BritCroft
Summary: Vincent has trouble controlling the beast, yet somehow he is connected to it. (3 parts story)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER**, i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show.

* * *

**A/N :** _ This story is dedicated to Padyn. I hope you'__ll enjoy it as well. Please leave reviews, it__'__s important for me to get better at writing )_

_There will be 3 chapters to this story._

* * *

Vincent had often trouble sleeping. Nightmares of his time in Afghanistan, or dreams about the family he missed so much, sometimes even nightmares about what the beast was capable of : many times he had awoken in fear of having killed JT, or Catherine.

The last few days had been hard, many restless nights because of such nightmares. Vincent was not in a very good mood and JT did not really know what to do with him. He had tried offering to play video games or watching movies, but Vincent was obviously not in the mood for any of it. JT felt helpless and was annoyed by his friend's silence.

"I can't help you if you won't let me" he told Vincent, or more Vincent's back as his friend was making his way upstairs.

"Alright … goodnight … it's late anyway and I have classes early tomorrow" JT waited for an answer that never came and just threw his hand in the air in defeat. "Whatever" he muttered to himself. He did not know about the nightmares, all he knew was that Vincent was in a bad mood and was not talking much but he had no idea why.

Alone upstairs Vincent tried to sleep, but it was barely 11pm. He rolled over a few times in bed but not able to find sleep he stood and grabbed a T shirt. He then put on his jacket and to go out for a walk, being careful not to wake JT when he left the warehouse.

The streets of New York were never really empty, but in the darkness of the night no one was paying attention to the tall man hidden under the collar of his coat and his cap, Vincent could walk almost freely. He tried to enjoy it and wandered around the city for a few hours.

A cold breeze hit his skin and he took a deep breath to enjoy the fresh air. He tried to relax, to chase away the fear haunting his mind, the task was not easy. His relationship with Catherine was sometimes helping him tame the beast, but most of the time it was only making it more complicated. The constant fear of hurting her was making him tense, and the more tense he was, the less control he had over the beast when it would try showing up.

Breath .. in and out, in and out. He tried to calm down, to relax his muscles as he walks in the darkest streets of the city. But again, images of the nightmares of the last few nights flashed before his eyes : blood, pain … Catherine.

His thoughts were interrupted by some yelling. This attracted his attention, he listened to what was happening not that far away. He heard several man arguing, he could feel the fear in some voices and the anger in others.

Vincent did not want to intervene, though his instinct was always to help lately he had tried to keep a low profile. He kept walking, trying to forget about what he had just heard and focused on staying calm.

That proved useless, he soon heard a gun shot. He couldn't ignore it and before he had time to make his decision on whether he should go or not the beast was already fighting his way out. Was it thirst for violence ? Vincent did not know, but he was too weak to resist the beast.

In only a few seconds Vincent reached the alley from which the sounds had come, he was still looking human but was mostly responding to the beast's will.

There a few men were having a fight, there was only one gun and it was on the ground. Vincent did not know what to do, but the beast did and despite Vincent's desperate attempt to fight his animal side, the beast was making his presence known.

The claws were now completely out and his face looked less and less human. His eyes flashed a golden light but the men did not notice him yet. Only when the beast's breath became loud did they turn around to look at him.

With the weak light of the alley they could not see his distort face, to them he was only a guy at the wrong place at the wrong moment. They forgot about their feud for a second as they probably did not want any witnesses and all together walked toward Vincent, their threat adding to the tension he was feeling.

The beast needed no less to take over the complete control of Vincent's body : he roared and jumped on them. They were only five men, and he had them by surprise, making it easy to get rid of them. Two of them flew against a dumpster, another saw his skin get teared in pieces. One tried to escape but the beast was much faster and waited for him at the other end of the alley. In the dark that man bumped into the beast that grabbed his neck and squeezed the life out of him. The last man had taken the opportunity to grab the gun and aim at the beast, but when he shot a few times he did not reach his target. Soon his blood was all over the ground and the beast's claws.

The only one left standing was the beast, a bit out of breath, probably suffering from Vincent's lack of sleep as well. All around the dead bodies of its victims and blood, lots of blood. Vincent had completely lost control, the beast was breathing heavily as if enjoying the smell of the blood and the sensation of power overtaking him.

Rain started to fall, slowly. The cold drops of water are a delicious sensation on the beast's face. It closed its eyes and savored the smell of the rain mixed with the smell of the blood. In its mind the sounds of its fight were resonating : the bodies falling heavily on the dumpster, the last few breath of the man he choked to death, even the sound of the flesh being ripped apart.

Somehow those sounds were helping the beast relax, and slowly it faded away, until finally Vincent manage to surface again. As he noticed the blood on his hands he panicked and looked around. The blood, the bodies, the echoes in his ear; there was no way for him to pretend, the beast had killed, again.

He had to run, as fast as he could. As panic rose Vincent started to lose control again, he was now in between : not fully beast, but not fully human. Instinct was the only thing that made the beast and Vincent agree on running away.

**A/N :** _What do you think so far ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER**, i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show.

* * *

**A/N :** _ Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you'__ll like this part ... This is the longest and the most important of the 3._

_So previously : Vincent just killed 5 men and is now running away._

_Let'__s keep going._

* * *

Sirens and the sound of the rain, it's another dark night in the street of New York. As a cop Catherine had often been called late at night on a crime scene.

When she parked her squad car nearby she thought that it would be some drug dealers killed by some of their competitors, that was not rare in this area. But when she walked under the "police do not cross" yellow tape she immediately realized she was wrong. The scene before her almost looked like one in an horror movie.

She stopped and stared at the dead bodies, one in particular, the closest to her, it had claw marks all over the chest. Tess did not notice and was already checking out the other bodies while Cat was still frozen.

Evan was making his way to the crime scene as well, when he arrived just next to her she grabbed his arm stopping him.

Evan looked down at her hand wondering.

"I have to go, can you … cover for me … I'll … I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

He did not even have the time to answer anything she had already left.

* * *

Catherine took the squad car and left the crime scene as fast as she had arrived. Her hand shaky, she called Vincent's cell. It rang until it went to voice-mail, so she called again and again.

No answer.

She thought about calling JT but it was the middle of the night, she decided it was better to go to the warehouse first.

On the passenger seat her phone was vibrating every now and then. Tess's name was flashing on it, she probably wondered where Cat had gone.

After long minutes of driving finally she saw the building of the warehouse. She parked sloppily and got out of the car as fast as humanly possible. As she ran toward the entrance she looked at the windows hoping to see a light; there was none.

* * *

Upstairs in the warehouse there was barely any light. Vincent was still in between, fighting off the beast to turn back fully human.

From afar he heard the familiar noise of boots hitting the ground at a very particular rhythm, Catherine's rhythm. She was almost there, she was running. He couldn't let her see him like that. He was ashamed of his lack of control and therefore tried even more to fight it. He did, with all he had left, but it was vain. The beast was here and the more he wanted to get rid of him, the harder it was.

"Vincent" Catherine called from downstairs.

His breathing was hectic, Vincent had very little control left over his body, and he used it to hide. He squat down in a corner and tried his best to regulate his breathing. All his strengths were focused on creating a bubble in which he would be able to calm down, but it was hard to ignore the presence of Catherine so close. Her scent, her voice, the sound of her every move, he heard it all, felt it all.

Soon she was getting closer, climbing the stairs toward his hiding place.

In the corner of the room where he had squat down there was close to no light, so when she noticed his silhouette from the top of the stairs she didn't see just yet that he was not himself.

"Oh my god, Vincent, are you ok …, sorry I know it's the middle of the night but ... I was so scared" she started to say in a relieved tone.

While she was talking she walked in his direction. Only then did she notice the blood on his clothes, the fangs, the claws. She had feared he was responsible for the crime scene she had abandon earlier, and given the evidence in front of her, he was.

"Oh no …" her tone was completely different.

Vincent tried to hide his face behind his claws, but it was useless. She was almost kneeling next to him trying to look at his chest and his arms.

"Vincent … are you hurt ?" fear was almost palpable in her voice. But she did not fear him, she feared for him.

* * *

Vincent woke in his bed, his head resting on Catherine's lap she was seated a book in her hands, her hair up in a pony-tale. She smelled like soap and her hair was wet. He looked up at her confused : he did not remember she had spent the night.

"Hey sleepy head" she greeted him with a smile, but it seemed forced.

"Hey"

Vincent sat up rubbing his eyes a bit and Catherine put the book aside next to the bedside lamp.

"What time is it ?" he asked.

She grabbed her phone on his nightstand, it was full of alerts, messages and missed calls from work dating from the early night. "It's 5am"

Catherine put down the phone. Earlier as she woke up after only an hour of sleep, she had texted Evan to explain she was sick and would come as soon as she would feel better. Another lie, once again to protect Vincent, but she couldn't help it, she wanted him to be safe, at all cost.

She looked back at him, her eyes were so beautiful, but something was wrong. Her heart beat, that tiny wrinkle on her nose, she seemed tense; with his super senses he noticed everything.

"How are you feeling ?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said frowning, "I had the weirdest dream"

Taking his hand in hers Catherine said : "Tell me".

"Alright." Vincent cleared his throat and she sat more comfortably to listen to him.

"You know I wished I had more control over the beast, but in reality I don't really have much. Often I have to fight him, he shows up when I'm angry, or sad, or scared and … the higher the emotions the harder it is to prevent him to show.

In my dream, I had changed, and when that happens I usually don't remember much of it. It's like I disappear, I don't exist anymore, there is just the beast. But in the dream I was still conscious. This was a strange feeling but, even though I was not in control of my actions, I felt everything : my arms moving, the heat in my body, my heart pounding in my chest … you … you touching me.

You were here, you came.

I remember standing in front of you, the shadow of the beast over you. I remember seeing my reflection in your eyes, the reflection of the beast actually.

You should have been scared, because even if I was conscious, I had no way of stopping anything the beast would have wanted to do. But you were not. You raised your hand to my cheek, the beast's cheek. Stoking them lightly, I can still feel the warmth of your hands on me.

You then took his hands in yours and …

The beast roared, but you did not move. I don't know how that would have been possible. Then the beast ran pushing you aside, I think you fell, I don't know … things are getting all blurry in my mind now. I may have broken a few things, I mean the beast may have …

I can still see you coming back toward me and hugging me tightly. I remember feeling your body against mine, your breath on my neck, your fingers messing with my hair and … I think the beast hugged you back.

Then I took you in my arms and carried you toward the bed. I, the beast … dropped you on it. Not very gently. But your eyes, they were … full of love and worry … just like now."

He stopped and studied her reaction, she was silent, he didn't know why. Again she smiled at him, as sweetly as possible, but he could see her heart was not completely in it. Yet he kept going with his story.

"I stared at you, I don't know for how long, but getting closer I could see my distort face, my fangs and my glowing eyes in yours. And I did not like it. I turned my back to you.

Your hands, you hugged me from behind, and rested your head on my back. You whispered something, I don't remember what."

"I love you ?" Catherine asked in a low and unsure voice.

Vincent looked back up at her, "yes … yes … you said that".

He looked so lost and confused. Catherine squeezed his hand and sat closer to him, as if inviting him to keep going.

"I think we stayed like that for a while, but … I was not changing back. I don't know why. And uhm … I think you talked to me … him … the beast I mean."

Suddenly Vincent go out of bed and stroked his hair a bit. "I don't know why I tell you that, it's … forget it." Then turning back to look at her : "Shouldn't you be at work ?"

"No" she lied. "It's not stupid, tell me" she added patting the bed for him to sit back down.

"No, it's too … It doesn't matter"

"I want to hear about it … Vincent please, tell me."

He could not resist her, and despite his discomfort he sat back down and tried to continue.

"Well, I felt something on me, like … it was wet and hot … like ..."

"Blood" Catherine muttered, but he heard, he hears everything.

He nodded, "Blood, I think it was that. And … you took off my shirt, and … my pants and … I don't know, things are getting mixed up in my mind. I remember something cold, water I think. And I also remember your voice, but not the words. And your hands, your hands in my hair, on my arms ..."

The more he was talking the more difficult it was for Catherine not to say anything. Her breathing was changing, only lightly but Vincent noticed.

"What's wrong ? There's something off, I can feel it"

It was Catherine's turn to run away, she got off the bed and turned her back to him.

"It wasn't a dream ..."

* * *

**A/N :** _So ? Tell me ! Pretty please do review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAMER**__, i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

* * *

**A/N :** _Vincent had a bad dream, he told Cat about it when he woke up but ... Apparently this was not a dream ..._

* * *

"It wasn't a dream ..." Catherine said.

Vincent was not sure he had understood. His dream was not very clear, but if it had happened, how did he get the blood on him ? He also wondered if he had hurt Catherine.

Turning around to look back at him she noticed the fear and the pain on his face, so she quickly walked back to the bed and sat as close to him as she could. She hugged him tightly, but he did not respond to it. He even pushed her away.

"What happened ? If it wasn't a dream … what did I do ?"

Catherine could see the guilt eating him, slowly his face was showing the signs. She had no idea how to tell him about the events of the night.

Grabbing both his hands she raised them to her lips to kiss them lightly.

"Vincent ..."

"Tell me" he interrupted her with a cold voice sending chills down her spin.

"Alright" Where could she start ? She took a deep breath and looked down at their hands entwined.

"I was home and ... I got called on a crime scene and ... There were five dead guys, I don't know who I left immediately. I recognized the claws marks and I came straight here to check on you."

"And I was still in beast form"

That wasn't a question. In his dream he had remain beast all along, he remembered. Catherine simply nodded.

The warehouse felt cold all of a sudden, the silence was deafening and Vincent was looking down, in shame.

"Did I hurt you ?" he asked looking back up at her.

She shook her head. "No, no you didn't". Her hands were stroking his arms, hoping to comfort him. She hated to see him like that, she could see in his eyes how much he despised himself.

"Then ... What happened ? ... When you were here I mean."

It was hard for Vincent to look at her, he knew she worried about him and that only made him feel even more guilty.

"You looked scared, you were confused. I think you wanted to change back but you couldn't and ... You had blood all over you.

When I tried to get closer you didn't like it much ... You pushed me away and you ran at the other end of the room."

Her heart was beating faster as her story was going on, and Vincent could hear every change of rhythm, even though she tried her best to control it.

"I didn't give up though"

She waited for him to react but he just kept his head hung low.

"You pushed me on the bed at some point, but ... You ran from me. I don't know why. And ... I came back to you. I hugged you, but you did not respond to my embrace.

After a little while you started to calm down, but you were still not ... Well you remained in a beast form.

Since you still had you bloody clothes on you I helped you get out of them. You kinda just watched me, you didn't say anything or pushed me away. I lead you to the shower and opened the water. You stayed under there almost half an hour. I'm not sure if you really moved, you just ..."

Vincent's lack of reaction sent her back to the events of the night, when the beast was just letting her do and remained motionless, cold.

"I helped you dress and then I managed to make you go to bed. It took you a while, but you fell asleep. And I fell asleep a bit too.

When I woke up you had changed back"

She sighed. "Vincent I'm sorry"

"Don't be ... I'm the one that should ..." He stood and went to the sink to splash his face with cold water. Catherine followed him and put her hand on his shoulder but he moved away.

"You should be at work, shouldn't you ?"

"It's more important for me to be here. With you."

"With the murderer you're supposed to arrest ?" he asked sarcastically in a dark voice.

"No" Catherine's tone was dry all of a sudden. "With the man I love. I want to help you but I can't if you're not letting me"

"I don't deserve your help" Vincent muttered sadly, "especially not after what I did tonight"

"Come here" she whispered taking him in her arms. Then she said in his ear : "We will find a solution, together."

He hugged her tighter, not saying a word; he was speechless. Catherine never ceased to amaze him, her love was unconditional and she was always ready to help him, even when the situation was desperate. And more importantly she always managed to see the good in him, even when he could not anymore.

"You're not alone Vincent" she kept whispering words of encouragement to his ears.

"I remember you stroking my hair until I fell asleep" he said as his chin was resting on the top of her head.

"Yeah, I did that" she said against his chest. The corner of her lips rose and he felt it, on his chest but also by the change in her heartbeat.

"I dreamt it ..." he precised.

Catherine broke the embrace and took his face in her hands. Vincent rested his hands on her hips.

"You're not a monster" she said as if she had heard his thoughts. Gently she tilted his head up so he would at her. In her eyes he could see his reflection, but this time he did not see a beast, he saw a man.

* * *

**A/N **: _So that'__s it, this story is over ... What do you think ? Please DO TELL ME._

_I'__m still new at this whole writing thing, and I need your comments to get better, so please tell me what you liked and what you disliked. (if you do i__'__ll bake you cookies lol)_


End file.
